


nothing like you

by Aqua_Artist



Series: love like you [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, genji eats ramen, zenyatta is deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Artist/pseuds/Aqua_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Genji gets to eat ramen again and worries about Zenyatta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wanted to put in my previous fic but didn't quite fit. I hope you enjoy!

The thing he had most missed about being human, Genji decided, was ramen. The delicious, curly noodles and the warm broth had never failed to soothe him before, and they did not let him down now.

“Ramen is not very healthy, you really should not have it so much,” Mercy had warned him, but then left him alone, thankfully. He figured he deserved this simple thing.

Genji greedily slurped up the remaining noodles before downing the broth. Definitely worth it, he thought, as he started cleaning up. It had become late, he realized. Moonlight streamed in through the windows, but other then that the world was dark.

There was a lack of a familiar green illumination around him.

Genji sighed. Being fully human again was nice. But it felt...unfair. He should be encased in armor, not happily eating ramen. A silly thought, and he attempted to discard it using the techniques that Zenyatta had taught him. But could not.

Maybe if he asked Mercy, she could change him back. Another thought without worth. But he knew it to be true; Mercy always understood him, in that way of hers.

Genji started walking, feeling a need to move, to escape, and found himself on the path to where he meditated with Zenyatta. Pure memory. He felt terribly guilty then. He had not meditated with Zenyatta for the past few nights. Sleep, and needing to sleep, was new, and he could no longer stay awake on the clifftop all night.

He knew he would find Zenyatta there, and so he did. Unlike him, Zenyatta did not change. They were as steady and reliable as the sea, and just as beautiful.

“My apologies,” Genji said, bowing his head as he approached. Zenyatta turned; their face glowed, quite literally, upon noticing Genji.

“Do not apologize, Genji. When there are changes in life, balance must be overturned before it can be found again.”

“I understand,” Genji said, solemnly walking up to Zenyatta and taking his place next to them.

“I do not think so. I sense your discord, and am glad you have sought me out. Speak whatever you need to, Genji.”

Genji paused for a moment, watching the waves crash against the rocky cliffside.

“It is not fair.”

“Living rarely is,” Zenyatta agreed. “But what do you mean by that, Genji?”

Genji hurt, hurt inside for a moment, because Zenyatta was being so very kind to him, as they always had been, even when he had tried to push everyone away, and they did not deserve this, because after everything they had done to help him accept his existence as a human soul trapped in mechanical armor, here he was, fully human again, all that work with no purpose, and-

“Genji. I would hardly say it had no purpose,” Zenyatta said. Genji realized, with a flush of embarrassment that made itself visible, that he had been speaking all that he had thought.

“I deeply apologize. I should control my emotions as you have taught me.”

“You do not have to, my Genji. I will always be here for you.”

“Even when I am - like this?” He gestured to himself, then looked down.

“You are human again, and that is a gift. Take full advantage of it.”

“You are not disappointed in me?” Genji found that hard to believe.

“No. I could never be.” Zenyatta’s voice took on a somber weight, often implied in his teachings but rarely ever used. 

“But have I not failed you as a student?”

“Genji. You have not been my student for many years. Live now, and do not worry for me.”

Genji blinked.

“Zenyatta - I am not going to abandon you! Is that what you think of me?”

Zenyatta’s head moved back, in the way that Genji knew meant they were deeply alarmed.

“Just because I am human now? No, I would never. I cannot imagine a life without you.”

 

“... I understand.”

“I do not think so,” Genji said, smiling softly as he parroted Zenyatta’s own words.

“I do not?” Zenyatta asked, genuinely curious as to what he was missing.

“Not yet.” 

Nervous, but knowing this was something he had to do now, Genji stepped up to Zenyatta and held their head in his hand. It felt coolly mechanical and soothing, something he knew now for the first time.

And he kissed them.

Light and fast, just where he knew Zenyatta’s mouth would be, before stepping away, worrying that maybe, oh no, he had gone to far.

“Oh.” Zenyatta reached out to him.

“I… think I understand now.”

“Do you?” Genji’s mouth pulled into a tense smile.

“Yes, my Genji. I do.”

Genji burst into laughter then, smiling huge and wide, stepping up close to Zenyatta again. His head rested comfortably on Zenyatta’s shoulder, their arms wrapped around him, and he thought maybe this was the peace they had tried to help him find.

Before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to read any comments or suggestions you might have, and I'm looking forward to writing more for this series!


End file.
